


where the spooky things are

by koogi



Series: spooky luv [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, basically jungkook is ryan and yoonie is shane, ok das it thanks for reading luv u xx, this takes place during the sallie house episode, watch it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi/pseuds/koogi
Summary: jungkook is scared of ghosts and yoongi, well, isn't.





	where the spooky things are

**Author's Note:**

> hi:D

“well i suppose we should attempt to get some sleep. we’ll hopefully see you guys in the morning” jungkook said as he set the camera down next to his sleeping bag.  
  
  
  


“hopefully sallie doesn’t get us in the night” yoongi added drily. jungkook gave a nervous chuckle as his eyes darted around the room.  
  
  
  


“y’know what, i’m just gonna...move a little closer” jungkook said as he scooted closer to yoongi's sleeping bag.  
  
  
  


yoongi laughed “is someone scared?” he ruffled jungkook's hair.  
  
  
  
  


“hyung!" jungkook whined, "of course i’m scared! the ghosts want to hurt us!” jungkook said defensively. jungkook was _pouting_. yoongi attempted to laugh it off, swallowing. he turned over on his side facing away from jungkook. just so he wouldn't do something stupid. like kiss jungkook.  
  
  
  
  


“but seriously try to get some sleep dude.” yoongi said as he closed his eyes.  
  
  
  


jungkook nodded even though he knew yoongi couldn’t see him. “y-yeah i’ll try, hyung.” he responded.  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

jungkook's eyes shot open. he could _swear_ he heard footsteps upstairs but he didn’t dare look towards the stairs. he felt panic begin to swell in his chest, and crawl all the way up to his throat until it was choking him. he was shaking, heart beating so loud he was sure yoongi could hear it. he slowly moved his hand and tugged on yoongi's shirt. “h-hyung? are you awake?” he whispered as he continued to lightly tug on yoongi's shirt.  
  
  
  


yoongi rolled over with a groan “i am now.”  
  
  
  
“hyung i...i’m..i’m pretty sure I heard footsteps upstairs,” jungkook whispered, pupils blown and hands shaking.  
  
  


yoongi sighed “kook-ah, i’m sure it was the house settling, i mean this is a pretty old house, baby.”  
  
  
  


jungkook chewed on his lip nervously as he thought about it. it did make a little sense and- wait, did yoongi just call him _baby_? he didn't have time to ponder further because right then, there was a loud bang from the kitchen, which caused him to yelp and push himself against yoongi, squeezing his eyes shut, fists full of yoongi's shirt.  
  
  
  
  


yoongi just _looks_. he looks at jungkook strange.  
  
  
  


“ok that was _definitely_ not the house settling!” jungkook slightly shouted. yoongi, a lot more awake, just wrapped his arms around him.  
  
  


“i don’t know what that could be but it’s not a ghost or sallie.” yoongi said bringing jungkook closer to his chest. jungkook stared wide eyed at yoongi's chest. he couldn’t focus on his fear of the ghost anymore, all he could focus on was yoongi. yoongi, yoongi, _yoongi_. yoongi's even breath, his lovely smelling cologne, and his warmth. his mind was racing and he could tell his cheeks were bright red. he couldn't tell if yoongi putting his arms around him was just a way to calm him down and get him to sleep or if it was just a little more than that.  
  
  
  


jungkook felt a lot more relaxed and comfortable in yoongi's arms. he brought himself closer to yoongi's chest, burrowing his nose into yoongi's neck. he thought he felt yoongi's breath hitch. jungkook began to slowly fall asleep. he woke up a little while later by another sound coming from the kitchen. yoongi must have heard it too because his arm slightly tightened around jungkook. rubbing his big, nice-looking hand soothingly, humming gently. jungkook couldn’t help but smile at yoongi's attempt to calm him down. it was nice. he felt all warm and jumpy inside. finally, the house went quiet again and jungkook finally fell asleep in yoongi's arms.  
  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
  
  


jungkook awoke in the same position in yoongi's arms. the living room was bright with the morning sunlight seeping in. he knew he should move to pick up the camera to continue recording but he really couldn’t bring himself to ruin this moment. he felt nice. jungkook smiled and nestled further into yoongi's front. for a while, jungkook decided to just stare at yoongi's face. yoongi was _pretty_. he had delicate feline-like features thatmay or may not make jungkook want to cry sometimes. yoongi's long, dark lashes lay on his pale, soft-looking, slightly flushed cheeks. jungkook was counting the freckles on yoongi's face when yoongi's eyes fluttered open. he yawned. and then he fixed jungkook with a smile. jungkook's heart won't settle down.  
the little bubble around them burst when a loud thud echoed through the house. suddenly hyperaware of their position and just the whole situation, they both turned red. “this is nice.” yoongi whispered, jungkook nodded and offered a small smile.  
out of nowhere, jungkook had this strong urge to tell yoongi his feelings. it was now or never. if he didn’t confess his feelings right now he may lose the courage to do so any other time. “so yoongi hyung," he started. yoongi hummed, urging him to continue. "i've uh got something to tell you” jungkook said in the most normal voice he could manage at that moment. yoongi looked at him questioningly.  
  
  
  
“so i feel like, over the past few years, we’ve gotten closer to each other. i mean we may argue a lot but that’s what friends do." he laughed nervously. suddenly yoongi's collarbones peeking out from his white shirt seemed very interesting. "but anyways uh the thing i wanted to say was that...i...ireallylikeyouhyung.” jungkook closed his eyes, not ready to look at yoongi's face.  
  
  
  


yoongi was grinning though. “i really like you too, koo” yoongi said, his voice rough and deep from slumber. jungkook looked at yoongi a little surprised, he wasn't really expect that. but it was good. it was nice. jungkook smiled wide, the teeth smile, and snuggled even closer to yoongi, like that was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos xx


End file.
